Why Cant He See It?
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Stiles is a genius that everyone comes to for help but no one really cares about him, except Derek. Stiles likes Derek but he figures Derek is like the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS UNBEATED I HAVE EDITED IT SO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW :)  
><strong>

Stiles is standing in front of his bed room window while Derek is on his computer looking for God knows what. Stiles is thinking about how screwed up his life is. How he's attracted to Derek but he would never tell Derek. "Hey Stiles tell me about your dream life." Derek says bringing stiles out of his thoughts. "We have tried the whole get to know each other thing Derek. It didn't work then, it won't work now." Stiles answered. 'Maybe if I push him away he won't notice how much I want him' Stiles thought. Derek sighed going back to the computer. 'Why can't he see that I want him?' Derek thought. Then stiles stepped out the window to lay on the slab of roof by his window. Derek watched Stiles go out the window and lay down. Derek watched stiles longingly wishing Stiles wanted him or even noticed him. Derek sighed and got up following stiles out the window. Derek lay by stiles and said, "Stiles please tell me about your dream life. I want to get to know you, more than the ADD genius everyone else sees." Stiles sighed, "Derek why do you want to get to know me? No one else takes the time to get to know me they just ask me for help and when I'm done helping they thank me and never talk to me again I'm used to it. So why do you care? Why do you want to know me?" Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I like you stiles, no I care about you stiles. I wish you could see that." Stiles laughs, "No one cares about me. Not Scott and not my dad. They love me but they don't care about me. So excuse me if I don't believe you Derek." Derek frowns and moves to grab Stiles' hand interlocking their fingers. "Stiles I care about you close your eyes and picture this. _You get home from a hard day of school, I'm there waiting for you smiling because I can finally hold you in my arms again. I ask how your day is you reply stressing. So I hold you in my arms and you slowly start to relax. Then I move you over to the bed and massage your shoulders to help you relax and I whisper, "Well it's over now just relax baby, your home."_ Derek smiles at the look of happiness on Stiles face when he finishes talking. Stiles slowly opens his eyes and looks at Derek. "That was lovely Derek." Then he frowns and looks away starting to cry. "Why are you crying stiles?" Derek asks him. "Because it was lovely and I can't have it. You like the rest of the world will want my help and when you're done with me you will discard me and go about your life." Stiles said sobbing at the end. Derek pulled stiles to him and hugged him while he cried; stiles after a few minutes wrapped his arms around Derek and started crying harder pouring out all the hurt and anger inside him. A few minutes later stiles' body stops shaking with sobs and he slowly stops crying still holding onto Derek.

**AN- I HAVE GOTTEN 5 VOTES TO CONTINUE SO I WILL BE CONTINUING :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS UNBETAED AND WRITTEN LATE AT NIGHT HAHA IM BAD AT THAT. SO THIS DOESNT HAVE MUCH DETAIL BUT I WILL BE ADDING MORE LATER. SO COME BACK AND GIVE IT A READ. THESE ARE SUPER SHORT IM SORRY.  
><strong>

Why Can't He See It 2

Stiles just holds Derek for a moment longer then he pulls back sniffling and rubbing his sleeve across his nose. "I'm sorry you had to see that Derek." Derek frowns he thought the crying was progress. "Don't be Stiles, I'm here for you. Whenever you need me. I care about you, I hope to make you happy, make you smile and enjoy life." Stiles smiles, "Wow Derek, Big bad alpha is a sap." Then he grins at Derek, who frowns. "Yeah only for you." Then Derek turns his head so stiles can't see the blush on his face. Stiles smiles, "Derek thank you." Derek turns back to stiles and smiles, "Any time, day or night." Stiles laughs a sorta happy laugh. "I still don't believe you care, but thank you for being here for me today." Derek frowns slightly, "I will prove to you I care." 'God he can't truly care can he? Life is never nice to me why start now?' Stiles thought while looking at Derek. "Ok Derek how are you going to prove you care?" Stiles asks, Derek grins, "Well I will start by sending a bouquet of your favorite flower to your house everyday. Then the rest is a secret." Stiles laughs 'that's so romantic, who woulda thought Derek was a Romantic.' "And what is my favorite flower Derek?" Stiles asks because there's no way he could know. "You have two, long stem yellow roses and orchids. You also like tulips." Derek laughs at Stiles because his mouth is hanging open.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS UNBETAED! THESE ARE SUPER SHORT AND IM SORRY. I DIDNT ACTUALLY INTEND TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT I GOT SUCH GOOD RESPONSE TO IT SO IM TRYING. I WILL BE ADDING DETAIL SO COME BACK IN A FEW DAYS AND GIVE IT ANOTHER READ :)**

Why Can't He See It 3

"H-How do you know that?" Stiles asks surprised. Derek just laughs. "I pay attention Stiles, when you go walking sometimes I'll follow and just watch you." Derek says then mumbles "great now I sound like a stalker" Stiles laughs, "That's sweet Derek, a little stalkerish but sweet. So you know my favorite flowers by watching me walk?" Derek laughs, "No I know them by watching you in the flower shop." Stiles smiles at Derek's frown, "It's ok Derek I don't mind that you follow me around. At least I know I'm safe." Stiles trails off 'I always feel safe when your around' Derek beams at his mumbled words. "Do I really make you feel safe?" Stiles grins, "Yeah you do. At first I was scared to go walking on my own, but I started walking and I started feeling safe. Then it was fun to walk and enjoy the fresh air, I did this because somehow I knew I would be safe." Stiles finishes looking off into space. Derek smiles 'I make him feel safe!'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- sorry guys i meant to have this up last night but i couldnt. Enjoy :) **

**Also thank my lovely beta woman-of-the-night for her help with stiles.**

"Friends?" Stiles asks. "Or if you want to skip being friends and go straight to the first date. That's cool to." Stiles says. Derek smiles, "I like you stiles but I don't want to move to fast. Let's start as friends get to know each other as friends, then we can talk about dating if you still want to." Stiles smiles and says, "Thank you Derek, I finally have someone that cares and I don't know how to feel. I like you to Derek and I'm afraid that if we become friends you will no longer like me more than that." Derek frowns, "Stiles I...my feelings won't change. Trust me." Stiles laughs. "What's so funny stiles?" Stiles stops laughing and looks at Derek being completely serious, "Derek I'm going to be blunt. I want you Derek I don't want to be friends. I want to be able to snuggle with you on a couch, hold your hand in public. Boy friend stuff. I just don't want to be alone anymore I'm tired of being alone." Derek frowns, "I want that to stiles. But instead of going straight being boyfriends, lets be friends that are going on dates. We can label it later."Stiles smiles at Derek. "I like that idea Derek. So we are friends, I look forward to our first date. But so you know Derek I will only be the happy person I am now around you. If Scott is here I will be my ADHD enthused self." Derek looks at stiles confused. "Why stiles?""Because Derek Scott is use to me like that. He has gotten use to me being bubbly and bouncy. Until we pick a new label for us I don't want him to get suspicious."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey guys, This story will be getting lighter. it might stay somewhat dark. Also idk when the next chapter will get wrote.**

Stiles wakes up to a trail of tulips leading from his bed to the front door. Stiles follows the trail picking each one up. Stiles stops at the front door where the trail ends. He opens the door and notices another tulip laying on a piece of paper.  
>"Day 1. Hope u like the flowers. Good morning. -Derek"<p>

Stiles smiles and smells the bouquet of tulips. He then finds a vase for them. He grabs his breakfast, pop tarts, and heads out the door. He walks outside for his morning walk.

"Derek if your there. Thank you they are lovely. If you're not, well then I feel stupid." Stiles says looking out into the woods. He hears a chuckle and knows Derek is out there. "You know having a stalker isn't so bad." At this he hears a quiet growl. Stiles grins.

A few silent minutes later Stiles opens his pop tarts and starts eating. He offers one to Derek but all he gets is a snort. So Stiles guesses that Derek is fully shifted into an actual wolf. So he keeps eating.

Stiles stops when he feels eyes on him from behind. He turns around to see a guy staring at him.

The guy seems to notice he's caught so he speeds up his walk till he's right by Stiles. "Hey."

"Um hi." Stiles replies wondering who this guy is.

"I'm Freddy, new here."

Stiles puts on a fake smile, "Stiles, born here."

Freddy laughs flirtatiously. "You're a cute one."

Stiles raises a brow, "Cute what?"

Freddy looks at him with a smile, "Boy silly."

"Oh," Stiles just realizing that the guy is flirting says, "Yeah my boyfriend Derek thinks so to."

Freddy grips his chest dramatically. "Shoulda known a catch like you was already caught."

Stiles chuckles at the guys antics actually meaning it. "Yeah Derek caught me recently actually."

Freddy snaps his fingers, "Shoot so I just missed my chance."

Stiles' smile is slowly becoming a real one. "Yep, Derek is actually here. He had to pee." A few minutes after Stiles says that Derek walks out of the woods human.

He walks over to Stiles and grabs his hand, "Sorry I took so long baby. Found a deer with its leg caught."

Stiles grins, 'more like ate the deer' "It's okay, I was just telling Freddy here how he just missed his chance at being my boyfriend."

Derek grins, "You make it sound like I won some great prize."

"Oh you know you did. I'm the biggest prize out there." Stiles says

Derek is surprised at how good Stiles has gotten at being Stiles. "Aww baby you know I'm kidding. I know I'm the luckiest man ever."

Freddy frowns at them, "Well it was nice meeting you Stiles. I'll see you around." Then he leaves.

Stiles' face falls from the full smile to a slight barely there smile. "I sorta enjoyed that. Having someone flirt with me."

Derek growls, "I didn't enjoy it. Except the part where you mentioned your boyfriend Derek saying your a cutie."

Stiles chuckles, "I had to say something. He was flirting and I could hear the low rumble of your growls."

Derek grins, "I might be a little possessive."

Stiles laughs softly, "Maybe just a little."

Derek smiles, "It's really because of me."

"What is because of you?"

"Your laughing and smiling."

Stiles looks away, "You just, you make me happy. I can't explain it."

Derek smiles bigger, "Aww." He hugs Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hey guys. This isn't very well edited. I will fix it later. I am having to write my stories on my Iphone. I don't have my lap top at the moment. When i get it back i will update as soon as i can. But after this update there wont be many, if any, more till i get my laptop back. Sorry guys.

If you want something good to read while I'm gone. Then go read DJDarkPixie. He is great, luv him.

The guy seems to notice he's caught so he speeds up his walk till he's right by stiles.

"Hey."

"Um hi." Stiles replies wondering who this guy is.

"I'm Freddy, new here." The guy says with a big smile.

Stiles puts on a fake smile, "Stiles, born here."

Freddy laughs flirtatiously. "Your a cute one."

Stiles raises a brow, "Cute what?"

Freddy looks at him with a smile, "Boy silly."

"Oh," Stiles just realizing that the guy is flirting says, "Yeah my boyfriend Derek thinks so to."

Freddy grips his chest dramatically. "Should of known a catch like you was already caught."

Stiles chuckles at the guys antics actually meaning it. "Yeah Derek caught me recently actually."

Freddy snaps his fingers, "Shoot so I just missed my chance."

Stiles' smile is slowly becoming a real one. "Yep, Derek is actually here. He had to pee."

A few minutes after stiles says that Derek walks out of the woods walks over to stiles and grabs his hand, "Sorry I took so long baby. Found a deer with its leg caught."

Stiles grins, 'more like ate the deer' he thinks, "It's okay, I was just telling Freddy here how he just missed his chance at being my boyfriend."

Derek grins, "You make it sound like I won some great prize."

"Oh you know you did. I'm the biggest prize out there." Stiles says

Derek is surprised at how good stiles has gotten at being stiles. "Aww baby you know I'm kidding. I know I'm the luckiest man ever."

Freddy frowns at them, "Well it was nice meeting you stiles. I'll see you around." Then he leaves.

Stiles' face falls from the full smile to a slight barely there smile. "I sorta enjoyed that. Having someone flirt with me."

Derek growls, "I didn't enjoy it. Except the part where you mentioned your boyfriend Derek saying your a cutie."

Stiles chuckles, "I had to say something. He was flirting and I could hear the low rumble of your growls."

Derek grins, "I might be a little possessive."

Stiles laughs softly, "Maybe just a little."

Derek smiles, "It's really because of me."

"What is because of you?" Stiles asks confused

"Your laughing and smiling." Derek says smiling

Stiles looks away, "You just, you make me happy. I can't explain it."

Derek smiles bigger, "Awh." He hugs stiles.

Stiles hugs him back and then after a minute he pushes him away. "Some ones coming."

Derek nods and lets go, he walks back into the woods and shifts back into full wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
